My enemy loves my brother
by jaj15889
Summary: Gigi saw Justin and fell in love with him. How will Justin react? Or more importantly, how will Alex react? Gigi/Justin
1. Trailer

**Alex and Gigi are enemies since kindergarden**

"_Hey everyone, Alex has an accident again" _

_Gigi said to the hallway after pouring water on Alex._

**Justin is Alex's annoying older brother**

"_Do you even expect that you can win the competition? Max is even better at doing magic than you" _

_Justin said after Alex messed up a spell, again._

**One day, Gigi saw Justin and fell in love with him.**

"_Hey Lauren, who is that guy?" Gigi asked._

"_That's Justin's Russo, Alex's brother"_

**Alex found out and decided to pay back**

_Shows Alex talking to Justin while pointing to Gigi._

**What did she want after all Gigi had done to her? Will she tell her brother to toy with Gigi? Or even worse, will her brother fall in love with Gigi?**

**FIND OUT IN "MY ENEMY LOVES MY BROTHER"**


	2. Chapter 1

** Thanks for all the reviews. And here comes chapter 1.**

**Alex's POV:**

_.Rang._ My alarm clock just went crazy.

"Alex, up. Time for school" I heard my mom called.

" 5 more minutes" I yelled back.

**Justin's POV:**

"Hey Justin" Alex came downstairs "Where are mom and dad? Mom just called me"

"They went out for a while. They will be right back" I replied making my lunch.

"Hey Justin. Alex, this shirt or this shirt?" Max came down while holding 2 shirts in front of him.

"I think this one" Alex said pointing to a shirt.

"You didn't even look" Max exclaimed.

"Because both of them are ugly. Nothing is different" she said making her sandwich.

"You like a girl at school , right?" I asked him.

"No" he scoffed "why do you ask?"

"Because you're never interested in school. Plus, everyday, you can wear anything to school" I answered.

"I…well…I just wanna change my style" he stuttered. Alex and I looked at him. He looked down and started to make his sandwich.

"Maxie, look at us. You know you can tell us everything" I encouraged him.

"Fine. But you must promise you won't tell anyone. Expecially Harper" he said. We looked at him with our eyes wide open.

"You like Harper?" Alex asked him. Now it's Max's time to look at Alex with a strange look.

"You're kiding me right? Of course not. I like her little sister. She goes to our school too" he explained. Alex closed her mouth.

"Hey kids, ready to go to school?" Our dad called us from outside.

AT SCHOOL:

**Alex's POV:**

"Hey Alex!" I heard Harper called.

"Yeah" I replied once I reached my locker.

"I just saw Max talking to Tracy (Harper's little sister). Do you know anything about it?"

I looked at her while considering if I should tell Max's secret. Finally, I decided to tell her the truth.

"This morning, he told me and Justin that he liked Tracy" I said.

"Really? Well, don't tell Max or something but this morning, Tracy just said that she really liked him, too" Harper said taking books out of her locker.

I looked at her with my mouth dropped. Tracy? Like Max? This is definitely the weirdest thing ever. Then someone pushed me. And I can say that was on purpose. I turned around. And I was right. Gigi was standing there. And the wannabes stood behind her smirking.

"Oh, Alex. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry" she said faking.

"Oh, really? Next time, try to say it like you really mean it" I replied. She glared at me. Then she took the bottled water that one of the wannabes was holding.

"Alex, are you thirsty? About me, I am very, very thirsty" then she poured water on me. I stared at her with my mouth dropped.

"Hey look, everyone. Alex had an accident again" she yelled. Everyone in the hall looked at me laughing. Gigi smiled at me and walked away.

"Ughhh" I groaned "I swear, someday, I'm gonna kill her" then I put my book back in the locker.

"Alex" Justin called from behind me and then he stopped to look at me "Whoa, why are you so wet?"

"Gigi poured water on me" I replied.

"Who's Gigi?" he asked.

"My enemy from kindergarden" I answered.

"From kindergarden?" he asked with his jaw dropped.

"Justin, close your mouth and see if any of your friends have any clothes for me?" I said.

"Alex, you really think people walk around with clothes, expecially pants?" he asked looking down to my pants.

"You don't need to say that, do you?" I said turning to my locker and took the books out again.

"Whatever. I got to find Zack, he's keeping my biology book. See ya" he said going away. I looked at Harper to tell her that we should get back in class, but she was spacing out.

"Harper? Harper?" I waved my hand in front of her "HARPER!" I finally screamed in her ears.

"What?" she asked rubbing her ears.

"Well, I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't spacing out" I said closing my locker "You still like Justin, don't you?" I asked her.

"How couldn't I when he's the most amazing guy in the world" she said dreamingly.

"Amazing guy? How many guys have you met?" I asked her with a hope that she would say 'Not much, he's the first guy that I've ever seen and talked to'.

"Of course I've seen many guys. But I'm sure it's more than 40" she answered proudly "I still think your brother is the most amazing guy" she replied while closing her locker.

_Rang. Rang. Rang._

"Come on. Let's get to class" I said trying to get my thought out of the thing called 'amazing' that Harper thought Justin was.

AT HOME:

Today, Max and I walked home without Justin since we couldn't find him anywhere. When we got home, I saw Justin was talking to our mom.

"Justin" I called him. He turned to me.

"Oh, Alex, Max. Where were you guys? I couldn't find you anywhere"

"So you decided to ditch us? We were the ones that couldn't find you anywhere" I said angrily.

"I thought maybe you would go home first so I went home. I was just asking mom about you" he explained.

"Justin, I have a cell phone, remember? Why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Guys, get in the lair" my dad called. We went into the lair and sat on the couch.

"So, today's lesson is about motion potions **(Sorry, I have to get the idea of motion potions in the movie. I can't think of any other spells. Besides those potions are gonna be used later. For who you may ask, you'll know if you keep on reading)**.Justin, choose one potion that you like" my dad said pointing to a bunch of bottles on the table.

"Dad, do we at least know what the potions are?" I asked him.

"No. That's called random"

"But how can he choose a potion that he likes without knowing what that is" I questioned. My dad seemed like he wanted to blow up.

"By potion, I meant bottle. Choose one bottle that you like, Justin. And you, Alex, zip it" he turned to me.

Justin was considering between 2 bottles but I yelled "Just pick one".He quickly picked a small bottle and hannded to my dad. He poured it in 2 cups.

"Who voluteers to try it with me?" he asked.

"Can we know what the potion is now?" Max asked him.

"No. I want you to be surprised" he said "Anyone?" We all shook our heads. He sighed "You left me no choice. Justin" he turned to Justin.

"I'm not drinking that" Justin exclaimed.

"That wasn't a question. That was an order that I want you to do" he said while grabbing Justin's arm.

"That's not poisoned or something, right?" Justin looked at the bottle.

"Justin, if that's poisoned, dad will die with you and we'll throw a party" I said but then shut up immediately when my dad shot a death glare at me.

"Dad, why don't you let Alex do it?" Justin asked looking at me.

"Because you chose this one. But don't get me wrong. I really want her to drink this so that she would shut her mouth" my dad said.

"Dad, it's not nice to say that to your own daughter" I whined. Justin glared at me.

"Are you gonna drink it?" Max asked with an impatient tone.

"What's the rush?" I asked him. Then I remembered about Tracy "By the way, Max," I whispered so that he was the only one can hear me "Harper told me that Tracy liked you". He looked at me with his eyes wide open "Really?"

"Yeah. Harper saw you with Tracy talking"

While Max and I were talking, dad and Justin drank the potion. About 5 seconds later, they became angry with each other. Their shoutings cut our talk.

"See? It worked. You are the best son and student in the whole world" My dad yelled.

"Oh, no. You, dad, you are the best dad and teacher in the whole universe. Yeah, how about that?" Justin yelled back. Then they hugged and fighting at the same time. Max and I watched them with our jaws dropped.

"Unbelievable" I said.

THE NEXT DAY:

I was standing at my locker finding my History book. Then someone 'accidently' poured water on me and yelled "Look! It seems like Alex can't go to school for one day that not having a accident". I angrily slammed my locker shut and turned to her.

"Look, Gigi. I can take these books and throw at your head. But I wouldn't cuz that would be not polite. Now, I need you to copy me and be polite to people"

"Why should I copy you? I don't want to have accident everyday at school" she said and went away with those wannabes. I angrily opened the locker and screamed inside. I felt someone tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"You know, it would be much better if you just turned to me instead of screaming like that into your locker" Justin's voice came in. I turned to him "There. What do you want?"

"Why do I always look at you when you were wet?" he asked looking at my pants.

"Because you always look at me after Gigi poured water on me" I said taking the books out of my locker, again.

"You want me to go with you till the 1st period tomorrow?" he asked me. I looked at him weirdly.

"Ya kidding me, right? I don't want to be ashamed"

"Ashamed? FYI, you're the one with water all over your pants and you said you're ashamed because of me?" he said smirking. I glared at him.

"Hey Alex. Hey Justin" Harper's voice came from behind me. I swear she could drool out right now.

"Harper, close your mouth" I remided her. She quickly closed her mouth and glared at me.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Justin was just talking about going with me all the time" I said "Tell him that he can't"

"Well, actally, I think he can. I mean, that way, you won't get Gigi pour water on you anymore. I think he should go with us, I mean you, at lunch too" she said and immediately receive a glance from me.

**That was chapter 1. Pleazzzzeee review.**


	3. Chapter 2

When the last period ended, I went to find Justin and Max so that we all can go home.

"So, have you thought about it?" Justin suddenly asked.

"Thought about what?" I asked him.

"About me, with you?" he said.

"Oh, you were serious? I thought you were kidding"

"No, I wasn't. I can't let my sister humiliate me" he said.

"Me? Humiliate you? Oh please. And besides, it was Gigi who poured water on me, ok?" I defended.

"Yeah, and you're weak enough to not fight her back. You always fight with me, why are you so afraid of her?"

"I'm not afraid of her,ok?" I said.

"Whatever. I'm older than her, I don't think she could scare me" he said. I sighed as we walked in the sub station.

THE NEXT DAY:

I made my lunch as I was getting ready for school.

"Hey Alex" Max said making his sandwich.

"Hey Max. So you wanna tell Tracy your feeling?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm thinking about it. I'm just a little bit afraid" he said.

"Well don't be. She likes you too" I comforted him.

Then Justin came down as well and we all go to school. Right when we were at school, the first thing Max did was go and find Tracy. Justin and I got to my locker. I started to get annoying.

"Justin, don't you have to go to your locker?" I asked him opening my locker.

"No, I changed it with Cody, so mine will be next to yours" he said opening the locker that used to belong to Cody (a friend of ours).

"Why are you getting so protective?" I asked him.

"I'm not getting protective, I'm trying to get myself not to be humiliated" he said taking books from his locker. I glared at him.

"Hey guys" Harper said.

"Hey Harper. You can not believe what Justin just said. He just said that I humiliate him" I said looking at him.

"Well…" she started "when Gigi pours water on you, you do humiliate him" she said looking at Justin. I groaned and turned around to take my books out of the locker.

**Gigi's POV:**

Karen, Lauren and I walked to our locker. Then Karen nudged me.

"Gigi, it's Alex" she said pointing at her. I smiled and closed my locker. But when I was going to come there, I saw Alex with another guy. They were laughing very hard.

"Hey, who's that guy standing with her?" I asked Karen and Lauren.

"That's Justin Russo, Alex's brother" Lauren replied.

"How do you know?" Karen asked her.

"I'm in the same class with him. He dated a goth girl named Miranda. But since Miranda moved to another school in LA, they broke up"

"Good, then I'll have more reason to be near him" I said looking at him.

"You like him? I don't think you like that type of guy. I'll gave you 3 reasons not to date him. First of all, he is Alex's brother. Second, he's the nerd, the bookworm, you won't like that. And third, HE IS ALEX'S BROTHER" Lauren yelled.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked her still lokking at him.

"He's Alex's brother, your enemy's brother" she added as if I didn't get that part.

"I don't care. You just said you're in the same class with him, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, so?"

"I want you to get out there, talk to him and introduce me. I'll walk over there" I said.

**Alex's POV:**

When Justin and I were laughing at Harper since she dropped her books to her own feet, I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Lauren, one of Gigi's wannabes. But strangely, she didn't talk to me, she talked to Justin.

"Hey Justin, Alex, Harper"

"What do you want?" Justin asked her.

"What? I can't talk to my friends?"

"Friends? I thought you said I looked gross yesterday when the Chemistry teacher said we had to pair up?" Justin asked her.

"I was kidding" she said. How would Justin know her? I was wondering and saw Gigi walked to us.

"Hey Alex, hey Harper" I looked at her in a weird way. She continued "Hey Lauren, who's your friend?"

"This is Justin Russo, I'm in the same class with him. He's also Alex's brother. Justin, this is my friend, Gigi" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Gigi" she said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Justin" he said smiling and took her hand.

"Gigi in a nice way? I don't see that before, and it's kind of weird" I whispered to Harper while Justin was talking to Gigi.

"I know. And Justin is nice enough to reply to her" Harper whispered back in a dreamy voice.

"I think Gigi likes him"

"WHAT?" Harper screamed. The students in the hallway looked at her.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"Nothing. I thought Alex said something about you" she said. I looked at her. Great. Now Justin will ask what I told her. But I was lucky enough because the bell rang, cutting him off.

AFTER SCHOOL:

After school, I waited for Max and Justin. When I saw Max, he was smiling like a dork.

"Hey Maxie, what's the good news?" I asked him as he passed by.

"What good news? What are you talking about? Now let's go home" he said and was half way out of the door.

"Not so fast" I said grabbing his backpack and pull him closer to me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You don't wait for Justin?" I asked him, then added "Besides, I know that you're hiding something. Look at you face. You're not gonna tell me, then I'm gonna have to guess" I said looking at him pretended that I don't know anything. He looked at his feet with a little hope that I can't guess right, I think.

"You ask Tracy out, and she said yes" I finshed. He blushed. I smiled a him "Hey, you're blushing. That means it's true. Check it out, our Maxie has a girlfriend" I teased him. He blushed even more.

"Shut up or she'll hear you" he said looking around.

"Awww, so it's true? You can't deny now" I smiled. Right then, Justin walked to us "Let's head home, guys"

I glanced at him. He looked back at me "Alex, you're going or not?"

"I don't care. Why didn't you tell me you know Gigi?" I asked him.

"Ok, for your information, I don't know her" he replied.

"Then how can Lauren know you?" I asked.

"Well, if you have to know, then she's in my class" he answered "I don't know any of her friends. And she always says I look gross and everytime she looks at me, I always look like a stupid nerd" he added. I glared at him "Stupid nerd? She couldn't come up with something better?" I asked him.

"She's not the smartest in my class" he stopped "Wait, you know her?" he asked.

"I do. It's just I don't even have an idea that she's in your class. She's not that smart"

"Whoa, hold up. I did say she wasn't the smartesr. That's because I'm smarter, of course" I glared at him. He glared back, then continued "But I didn't say she wasn't smart. I mean, she can be very sharp sometimes. She's smarter than 50 percent students in my class"

I opened my eyes widely "She's that smart? Is she the same age as you?" I asked him. He nodded. It was my mouth's turn to be opened "I can't believe this"

Then I realized that we're at the door of the sub station.

"I think I'm going up to my room. And if Mom or Dad ask you, say that I'm in the biggest shock ever in my life, ok? And at dinner, bring the meal up to me. I'm gonna stay in my room till tomorrow" I said then went straight up to my room.


End file.
